Doppelganger
by CasualAmour
Summary: Doppelganger, definition; 'ghostly double' - Hikaru is surprised to see his 'ghostly double' who named himself 'Kaoru' - non-related twincest, major lemon. Rated M for a reason. - One-shot. Possibly will write a spin-off/back story if readers enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, if I did, it would be a mindless plot with sh*t loads of yaoi.  
Warning: Non-related Twincest, Shameless Smut. Let's hope this is legal, alright?

* * *

_**Doppelganger, definition; 'ghostly double'**  
Doppelganger, do they really exist? A ghostly double, who was the actual doppelganger, then? There's this belief, or myth, that if you come in contact with your 'ghostly double', you'll die instantly. But which of us is the actual doppelganger? Another myth, fact, belief was that the other takes the role of your life, deceiving people. There's another thing, too, the doppelganger is supposedly the evil one._

I stood in front of the mirror image of myself. Only, it wasn't in the mirror. It was standing straight across from me, on the other side of my bed. His lips curved up into a sinister smile. In a way that just made me scared of myself. I know it wasn't really me, but, could he be thinking the same thing, too? Or was it just me, and this person was non-existent? I was put more into fear than he was. He looked so charming, intimidating, with that devilish expression on his face.

_Who was he?_

He just stood there, not moving any muscle, aside from his lips curving every second. The smile grew wider, surpassing the Cheshire grin. Wasn't I supposed to die right about now? Were they just myths? I gulped, feeling droplets of sweat beads run down my forehead. I looked him over, desperately trying to find just one thing that wasn't the same. Only one thing. Everything was the same, same ginger coloured hair, same coloured eyes, if not, his a bit darker due to the blood-lust look. Even the same clothes. I bet even the same brand, and colour of underwear, too.

_That person isn't me..._

His smirk faltered when he realized I have been staring a bit longer than I had. "So, Hikaru. Nice to finally meet you." his voice, it was lighter than mine, softer. Like an angels. He was far from an angel, though. He jumped onto the bed in one swift move, walking across it and jumping on the floor with a soft thump. "You know, normally, I would have you deep into the burning pits..." his voice trailed slowly, word after word, with each slow sensual step he took. He was mere centimetres away from my being, now. I just stood there, too in shock to move. Fear rushed through my veins, I was sure that he could smell it. I gulped again, wondering when this will all just stop.

_He's a monster._

His warm breath was against my ear now, "Hikaru.." he whispered delicately. He put his right palm against my chest. _This was it, good-bye world. Haruhi-chan, remem_- my thoughts stopped as soon as the two slender fingers found their way to my nipple. I blushed immediately, embarrassed to even look at him in the face. Where did the fear go? I think I'd rather that than this. "Hikaru.." He pressed his body against mines, "Is this.." he motioned to our beings, "what people would call, 'narcissism'?" He whispered hotly against my ear. He snickered evilly, before pressing his lips against mine. He felt so real. He was warm, like any other human beings. He had everything a human had. His lips were so soft against mines.

_Maybe a cannibal.._

I pushed him away, seeing him fall to the floor. Realization settling in. His eyes were clouded. But with what? Lust? Anger? I couldn't place it. I felt all blood within me bring to a boil. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, and my ears. With embarrassment? No. Sheer anger. I started screaming at him, "What the fuck is your problem?!" I stared down at him, his eyes filled with shock, only for a moment, though. Then it went back to that unknown expression. His lips curved up, eyes narrowed, and he stood up, pushing me against the wall.

_He feels so real. So warm._

"Hikaru.. I will not hesitate to kill you right now.." he said, I felt tears pricking my eyes. It wasn't because of him, he slammed me into the wall a bit too hard to my tastes. His finger trailed downwards to the hem of my shirt, he stared at me with big eyes. I couldn't do nothing but stare into them. They were so captivating. The eye colour was so rich, like the thickest honey. I couldn't bring myself to look away, or feel anything other than his touch. We just kept staring at each other, I stood still, he roamed his hands over me. "Just stay still, will you?" He requested in a soft manner, smiling gently at me.

_Serial Killer?_

I had almost forgotten that he wasn't real. That he was just a spirit. Or something like that. I couldn't do nothing about it, though. "Hikaru.. I'll make you feel.." he stopped for a second to kiss my lips, "Like Heaven, before-" his lips pressed softly against mines once again, "Sending you down." he giggled sweetly, those words, I could feel my stomach churning. I could feel blood rush down the elevator, stopping at the bottom floor for a meet and greet. Those exact words, which sent exciting shivers running up and down my spine. So _alluring_, yet, _frightening_.

_Same desires and emotions as regular people had._

His lips attacked my neck, "Call my name.." he whispered, I froze in shock. His name? Hikaru? A giggled escaped his lips, tauntingly. Mocking. He pulled back a bit, inspecting my face, was his name my name? "Hm.." a long slender finger reached the bottom of his lip, in a thoughtful manner. "I guess it would be weird for you to say _your_ name.." He stood there for awhile, thinking, cheeks were puffing out in a cute way. "I like the name.. Kaoru.. Call me that." he smiled sweetly up at me. _Kaoru?_ "Now say my name." he pressed his lips against mine before pulling back to hear the name escape my mouth.

_He was just like any other human._

I stood with my lips closed, hesitant, "K-Kaoru.." I said, barely above a whisper. He sighed intently, smiling. If he always smiled like that..

_That's what he wanted people to believe, though._

He bit his bottom lip before looking down, my cheeks tinted a pink. _Kaoru_ eyed something with a smirk and pressed his crotch against my crotch. Gasping, _Kaoru_ took this to his advantage and stuck his tongue down my throat. I almost coughed, but wouldn't anyone if this was the 'surprise' that no one really expected at that moment? You could say by the time he stopped to breathe, I was completely breathless and was panting heavily.

_He was a doppelganger._

He kissed my cheek, pushing down the light blue school uniform blazer. I bit the insides of my cheek, hoping the pain would overpower the blood rushing _down there_. It didn't. Kaoru bit my jaw lightly, before licking the bite marks he created. He had been trying to untie the black and purple tie I had around my neck. I heard a low growl escape his lips as he fumbled with the tie. I smirked, helping him out with it.

_Not just anyones.._

Might as well die spent, right?

_But my doppelganger._

I set the palms of my hands on his hips, bringing him closer, giving in. He smiled in... Victory? Pride? I don't really care anymore. I changed the positions, pressing him into the wall, hoping he would disappear, at the same time, hoping he wouldn't. I pulled off the same blue blazer I was wearing off of him, taking off the tie in a fast and swift movement. I threw it aimlessly around onto the floor. I pressed my lips against his, pressing my tongue over his bottom lip. He complied, starting a war for dominance.

_An exact replica of my being._

His fingers were a tangled mess in my hair, lips were most likely swollen and bruised. Soft mewls came from the other. I brought my hands up to the top button, unbuttoning it, and made my way down. Pale soft skin were exposed, the sun rays peeking through illuminating a soft glow over his skin. And the pure white dress shirt. _Did I always look like that?_ Wow. His lashes grazing softly over his soft cheeks. He looked up at me, want written in his eyes.

_If not exact, _

My hands brought down the shirt from his torso, softly touching the skin. Leaving goosebumps all over his arms. I pulled my shirt over my head, not wasting a single minute. I checked him over, leaning in to nip on his collarbone. "A-ah.." soft noises were released, his arms were wrapped around my neck. My right hand was pressed just under his thigh, bringing his leg up to my side. I did the same to the other side, locking lips as he ground down against me. I could feel him smirking, I wasn't about to let him have all the dominance, though.

_It would be the personality that isn't the same._

I shifted my hips, bringing them upward in a steady pace. Kaoru bounced slightly in my hold, moaning sweet nothings. "U-uhn.. Hi-Hikaru" his mouth latched onto the curve where my neck and shoulder met. He sucked and bit, creating a mark. A bruise. I let out a shaky sigh, pressing him further into the wall, desperate to create coarse friction. I needed more, Kaoru, well, he sounded like he wanted more. Which I would gladly give.

_Let's not think about this anymore.._

His back aligned with the wall, he pushed his lower into mine, a look of pleasure was evident in his face. "Hng.. Off.. I want t-them off.." His arms moved from my shoulder to his pants. I put him down, pushing him back into the wall. He leaned against it, looking into my eyes. I dropped to my knees, bringing the pants down. Just one more layer of fabric, and he'll be free. I put my mouth against the obvious tent in his boxers. I was right, same colour, same brand. I probably shouldn't have been too surprised about it. I knew it was coming.

_Enjoy what's happening right now._

A noise of content filled the air, it was a soft humming noise. I kissed the fabric, darting my tongue out to press against the hardening flesh. My hands found their way to his hip bones, keeping a firm grip on them. While his hands entangled themselves in my hair again. He pulled and tugged, it felt so nice. My fingers crept down his flesh, putting two fingers on each hand into the underwear and pulling them down.

_Don't fret what will happen later,_

Kaoru sprung out, all his glory, pre-cum glistening against the tip. His member was slender, to say the least. It was long. It suited him so much. I put a finger on the underside, stroking it softly. Kaoru glared down at me. I smirked, setting another finger onto the hardened length. My fingers danced on the flesh delicately, teasing the boy.

_just stay in the now._

"Hikaru.." Kaoru whined softly, turning his head away, "Quit teasing me.." I nodded, gripping his member and stroking it. I tugged, several moans were filling my ears. I looked at the length, leaning in to taste the tip. Sweet, and bitter. Maybe salty. I pushed my tongue against the tip, looking up to see any reaction. Kaoru reddened instantly, letting out a low moan. The sound went straight for my cock, twitching against the barriers of fabric. I brought a hand down and palmed myself, suckling on the head of Kaoru's cock. His tugging got harder, his hands guided my head up and down his length.

I had an idea, I brought a hand to his face, more specifically, two digits to his mouth. He looked at them like he didn't know what to do with them. Only for a moment, though. His mouth engulfed my fingers, just as I engulfed his cock into my mouth. I moaned, feeling his tongue splitting the two fingers apart. His eyes were half lidded, looked as though he was looking at me through them. The sucking feeling on my fingers, it was just amazing. This whole thing was amazing. I bobbed my head up and down his shaft, pulling the two finger away. He released my fingers with a pop. I pulled away from his dick, "Turn around." I ordered, he looked down and smiled, obeying.

He moved back just a little bit, maybe a feet away from the wall. His chest was attached to it, though, and his ass stuck out into the air. I prodded with his entrance with a dry finger, before lapping my tongue at it. Kaoru gave a loud gasp, looking behind. I stared at him through the corner of his eye. There was a visible blush showing. I took a finger he lubricated with his mouth and pressed it in. He gasped again, letting out a moan. I pushed my finger in, thrusting the first one to prepare him. "Ohh.." He sighed, pushing back onto my finger. I chuckled, before pressing the other in. "A-ah!" He shouted, arching his back as much as he can.

I pressed both fingers in quickly, hearing Kaoru's cries of pleasure made me insane. I separated both digits, in the result of scissoring the male. I felt something weird in him, a swollen spot. I pressed it, curious. I was not expecting that to be Kaoru's prostate. His legs were quivering, shaking. He let out a blissful moan, pushing his ass onto my fingers. "Ahh.. M-more!" he begged. I looked over to his face, pressing against that sweet spot again. The look on his face was covered pure ecstasy. His moans grew louder each time I rubbed my fingers against that spot.

Each noise he made, made my cock twitch in excitement. I brought my unused hand and palmed my clothed erection. My pants were getting a little too tight. They would be gone in a moment, anyways. Kaoru started moving against my fingers, I only let them in a little longer before pulling them out. Kaoru whimpered at the loss of my fingers, then watched me while I undid my pants. He knew what was coming next. He had been waiting for it all this time. He used this time to get in a more comfortable manner. Even if he just shifted a little.

I stroked myself lazily, tugging and pulling. I watched Kaoru as he watched me, biting his lip softly. He decided to move from that position to kneel in front of me. I granted him permission with a nod. He began to suck me off. I moaned delightedly, thrusting softly into his hot wet cavern. "Ohh.." I sighed, feeling his tongue swirling over the tip of my cock. He grabbed my length and licked the underside and up. Fondling one side of my balls, he licked and sucked gently at the other. "Shit.. Kaoru.." I moaned. I looked down, he was staring up at me, with a blush covering his face. I smirked down at him. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head a bit faster. I watched, loving the way Kaoru looked with my dick in his mouth. Listened, hearing the sounds of wet noises and slurping. Felt, feeling the way his tongue danced around my shaft. It was all too good. I gasped when he decided to moan, sending sweet vibrations up my spine.

His mouth left my shaft, licking anywhere. A trail of saliva ran from mt sac to his bottom lip. He looked so good right now.  
He looked satisfied with how he did things and stood up again. Getting back into the position he was in earlier. He looked back into my eyes. He was so sure he needed this. If anytime, right now. Not a minute later, or seconds later. The look in his eyes said 'right now'. I positioned myself against his entrance, watching for any signs of anything. Pain, pleasure. Could he feel pain, though? Pleasure was shown. He looked nervous, yet eager. I pushed myself in, little by little.

I groaned at the tight heat. I looked over at Kaoru. His mouth was agape, and his eyes were clenched tight. I bit my lip, waiting a bit. I felt him relax, and I took that to inch in. "J-Just move!" he said, silently. I leaned over, pressing kisses against his back, snaking an arm around his waist to his length. Just to get his mind off the pain. A quivered moan escaped his lips, he was starting to relax. I decided to wait a bit longer before pushing myself in. "Hikaru.. I-I told you t-to just move.." he whined. I sighed and complied to his orders, "A-ah!" I was halfway in. I pulled back out and pushed back in. At a slow steady pace, of course.

I pushed all the way in, wincing when he screamed, and gasping in pleasure when he clenched tightly around me. His hand found its way to my hip, he held it still for a bit. Adjusting. His forehead was pressed against the drywall. He was a panting mess. He was slowly adjusting, relaxing. I stood still for a bit, before he commanded me to move. Which I did. The slender male moaned softly. My hands roamed his bare back, gripping his waist and pulling him onto me. I was selfish for that small amount of time. Only thinking of myself, not really trying to pleasure him. Still, wanton moans escaped his throat.

I changed my angle, finding that spot I found earlier ago. I leaned back and thrust my hips up, hoping to at least touch it. I changed the angle slightly, desperate to give Kaoru full pleasure. I thrust my hips, earning a loud howl from my identical image. I found it. I smirked and fastened my pace, hitting his prostate dead on. The male's breath grew shorter, his voice grew higher. It was so erotic, possibly taboo. I threw my head back, moaning for the world to hear. He felt so good around me.

I pulled out of him quickly, making the other boy gasp, and whine at the sudden loss. I turned him around, I could feel that he was about to give up on standing. I lifted him up, and shoved him down onto my erection. His legs wrapped around my waist tightly, supporting him, lifting him off my cock. His arms were at my sides, gripping tightly, also supporting his body. I groaned, licking at his pert nipple. My legs felt like they were going to give up, soon, too. I moved from that spot and walked a few feet. I gently put Kaoru down on the bed, cock still buried in him. He looked up at me, and I thrust myself in and out of him. This felt a much better. For both of us.

I watched his expression. Listened to his cries. It was all so much. I was nearing climax. He was, too. He was clenching his walls tightly around my member. "Oh! Hikaru! A-ahh!" my name left his lips so many times, and vice versa. I sped up my thrusting, making sure to hit his sweet spot. His stomach moved up and down rapidly, before letting out a long and loud moan. His face was contorted in pure bliss. His dominant hand made it's way down to his shaft. Signalling that he was gonna come soon. He looked so wonderful. His hand stroked him quickly. "Ah, Hika! I-I'm g-gonna come" I nodded, replying that I was gonna come, soon, too. His hips rocked down, meeting my thrusts half way. He arched his back, screaming my name as he spilled his seed. His facial expression way beyond pure ecstasy. His walls clenched tightly around me the umpteenth that time. I cried out his name and spilled my seed into him.

I collapsed on top of him, both of us out of breath and sweaty. After regaining some air, I pulled out of him and rested beside him.

_He was not human, though._

* * *

The next day, Kaoru went to Ouran Academy. He smiled as he walked down the long corridors.

A blond half French and Half Japanese approached him, "Hey, Hikaru! Have you seen Haruhi anywhere? I was gonna ask her if she wanted to be treated to lunch today."

Kaoru smirked at him, "No I haven't, Tono. Maybe she might be in class already?" Tamaki shook his head, explaining how he didn't see her there. Kaoru was gonna have loads of fun here. He was so sure of it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please review. Constructive criticism is highly encouraged. If you see any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, anything of the sort, please don't hesitate to message me about it.  
**

**Another thing: Doppelgangers, I've done research about it, hopefully _enough_, for this to be at least _somewhat_ accurate.** **Can't say if I did, though. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
